


Playing for keeps

by Beachmomma77



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Best Friends, Consensual Sex, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Hogwarts Era, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Marauders, Students
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 22:02:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11998833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beachmomma77/pseuds/Beachmomma77
Summary: Sirius and Lily are playing the game, and neither want to lose.





	Playing for keeps

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Harry Potter.

“Oh baby, faster…”

 

He smirked down at the redhead beneath him, writhing with pleasure. She was covered in love bites, sweat, and her white oxford shirt they hadn’t managed to vanish completely. He’d waited for her all day, watching her from a distance as she acknowledged his best friend’s advances. He wasn’t jealous though - or at least, that’s what he’d kept telling himself over and over as he watched James drape an arm around her shoulder or bravely move his arm lower until it wrapped around her tiny waist. 

 

It wasn’t James that ticked him off, however. No, James was nothing more than a pawn in her game; his foolish friend was just too lovesick to notice. Not that he can blame him - Lily Evans was fascinated with books, and always had that innocence about her that made her look so pristine, so pure - just like the flower she was named after. 

 

“Sirius,” she cried out hoarsely, as she bucked her hips against his, repeatedly. “Sirius baby, please…”

 

His smirked widened. Yes, no one would ever suspect Lily Evans - Head Girl and all-around goody-two-shoe to be playing his game, and being good at it. The redhead had her eyes closed, and bit on her lower lip as she focused on pulling herself upward to impale herself on his long, and thick cock, while her small breasts bounced as she moved. 

 

“Baby, move,” she begged, close to tears. 

 

Sirius swept a strand of red hair off her face, and leaned forward to hover his lips over hers. He chuckled when he saw her try to capture it with hers. 

 

“Who are you thinking of, Lil?”

 

“What?” she asked, her eyes cracked open. 

 

“When your eyes are closed, while we’re fucking,” he whispered. “Who are you thinking of?”

 

“What kind of a question is that?”

 

“Humor me,” he winked, and thrust into her deeply. 

 

“I can’t believe this! You really want to do this now?” she asked, her green eyes locking with his. She saw him nod, and rolled her eyes in exasperation. “And if I don’t want to answer your question because I just don’t want to think about it right now, what are you going to do?”

 

He raised an eyebrow at her, and smirked. “I’ll just…”

 

“WAIT!” she exclaimed, holding onto him tight and frowning. “You’re a bastard, you know that?”

 

“I’ve been reminded a few times,” he said casually, giving her a naughty smile - THE naughty smile that only belonged to one rebel Black. “So?”

 

She smiled back, and stroked his hair. They’d been playing this game since they came back for Seventh Year. Who knew that one drunken encounter with the notorious playboy of Gryffindor would lead to seven months of pure, unadulterated pleasure?

 

“I want to hear it from you first,” she gibed. 

 

“I don’t want you being too friendly with James.”

 

Lily’s smile widened. She’d done it - she had made him admit that what she thought of was true. He did like her -and it seemed like he liked her alot. 

 

“Well?”

 

“Well,” she said, wrapping her legs around him anew. “I want to have lots of children.”

 

He smirked. “You want to start right now?”

 

“No better time than the present,” she moaned, as he started thrusting into her again. Harder. Faster. Just like she wanted. She felt her walls start to tighten, as he continued to pound into her, whispering her name over and over like a mantra. 

 

He kissed her as she came, and poured his seed straight into her unprotected womb. This was it, he thought. Game over. There was no was no way James could lay any claim on her now. The dashing raven-haired young man glanced at the beautiful Muggle-born snuggled beside him on the floor of one of the abandoned classrooms they’d crashed. He thought of their life together in Grimmauld Place after graduation, what their first child was going to be, and if she’ll agree to the naming convention his family followed. 

 

“Sirius,” she said. 

 

“Yes?” 

 

“I wanna name our son Harry,” she whispered, as she drifted into sleep.

 

He chuckled, holding her close. “Harry it is then,” he said, kissing the top of her head while stroking her stomach gently. “We’ll see you soon, son.”

  
  


End. 


End file.
